


出人意料直球之话

by mooncancer



Series: 迦勒底傻白甜日常 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 贺！狂兰fexl登场！





	出人意料直球之话

“真正的骑士不应当在另一位骑士挥汗如雨打种火的时候躲在迦勒底吹冷气玩游戏并且还评价他手感不好。”玛修说。

对不起，非常羞愧。兰斯洛特放下手柄正坐反省了一秒。

迦勒底刚刚结束一场对抗宇宙生物入侵的Saber大战，连续加班劳累过度的Saber们集体放假一周。兰斯洛特趴在自己房间睡了两天，说梦话还在喊Aroundight Overload。第三天高文把他从被窝里拖出来。

“来玩游戏吧！”高文说。

游戏——用某位大王的话来说，游戏是好文明。迦勒底的兰斯洛特抱着手柄戳来戳去，给高文换衣服，一条条戳他的语音。电子之海里的高文会提到兰斯洛特吗？啊，提到了。那顽固不化的棋风，还真是令人头疼。

“能得到这样的评价是我的荣幸——高文卿？”兰斯洛特坐在地板上，两条长腿努力地蜷起来，他歪过头来看高文，嘴角带了一秒得意的笑。

只有一秒，因为高文正怀抱着薯片桶叼着吸管，手里拿着两杯可乐从外面回来，他穿着Buster的T恤和休闲短裤，胳膊上肌肉漂亮的线条沿着短袖流露出来，赏心悦目，迦勒底的标准型号裹在饱满结实的胸肌上总显得小。兰斯洛特看得出了神。

“被兰斯洛特卿用这样热切而专注的目光凝视着，应当是我的荣幸才对。”高文毫不客气地说，在兰斯洛特身边坐下来。虽然在土豆的料理手法上是英国古典派，但高文并不会拒绝现代风格的美食。最喜欢的薯片是蜜瓜口味。他往兰斯洛特嘴里塞过去一块，紫色头发的骑士就像接吻一样本能地闭上眼睛，张开嘴唇。高文趁机从他手里拿过了手柄，一边卡滋卡滋地大口咬着薯片，一边自己操作起来。

“啊，对了，给你看这个。”

对方的视线移开了。兰斯洛特目光游移了几下，再次开始盯着高文一动一动的脸颊看，嘴里塞满薯片之后，那方正而棱角分明的脸颊就变得柔软可爱起来。好想戳，他刚无意识地抬起手指，高文已经转过头来——与此同时电视里响起了熟悉的奇怪嚎叫声，兰斯洛特吓得往后一缩，太阳骑士脸上爽朗的笑容，怎么看都觉得不怀好意。

“这是新作的预告哦，兰斯洛特卿，也有你的登场。”

“请不要让我看这么羞耻的东西……”

兰斯洛特捧住脸呻吟起来，屏幕上的黑骑士抄起了两把机关枪，一边嚎叫着一边开始无双乱舞。3D、热兵器、毫无战略意识、随随便便捡到什么东西就开始发疯、血还薄，这种东西到底哪里像骑士了？即使已经数次并肩作战，说起另一个自己的时候兰斯洛特还是忍不住羞耻和抱怨。就像两只一看到对方就会弓起背炸起尾巴的猫，高文忍不住要给他揉毛。

“卿不是很想看我的互动语音吗？”高文说，“这边也有哦？”

难道……是兰斯洛特卿吗？！电子世界里的高文，声音和语气都与高文完全一模一样。他在见到黑骑士的时候只有一瞬间的惊讶和动摇，然后立即就锁定了目标，要斩断圆桌的不净。不为一己之荣光的伪装，在白骑士面前似乎全无用处。

是设定吧，一定是设定的原因。兰斯洛特一边嘴硬，一边心虚地挪开眼睛，即使在电子之海的虚拟数据之中，高文是否也会记得兰斯洛特呢？他渴望肯定的答案，却又难免因此而感到羞惭。就像——就像他追寻高文，可一旦他伸出手来，那令他自惭形秽的温柔的爱又让他立即想要逃开。

“不对。”高文说。“那是因为你所有的伪装对我来说都没有用。兰斯洛特卿。我知道你。我已经充分了解到了你的真实。”

“请、请等一下高文卿！”兰斯洛特愕然地抬起头来，“为什么突然……”情话模式全开？！

他的脸颊有如火烧，高文一本正经的甚至有些严肃的声音，甜得像蜜糖。我知道你骑马的姿势，起伏的腰臀和大腿紧绷的线条。我知道你细微的小习惯，在紧张害羞的时候会放空目光让思绪游离。我知道你站立和行走的步态，知道你皮肤、头发直到灵基的气味。不管是英灵座上被封锁的记录，还是沉没在电子之海的数据碎片深处，只要是你，兰斯洛特卿……

“停——停！”兰斯洛特捂着脸，一米九的大男人在地上滚来滚去。“犯规！犯规！心脏要受不了了！”

“……卿这个样子才是犯规吧。”高文停顿了一下，无可奈何地笑笑，俯身压制住兰斯洛特，从侧上方看下来。“我可是认真的。”

“太……太直白了！”兰斯洛特呜咽着。“欺负我很有趣吗？高文卿。”

“……有一点。”

“……”

真的过于坦率了吧。兰斯洛特睁大眼睛，不乐意地盯着高文。男人方正的脸上还带着那种荷尔蒙满满的开朗笑容——真是叫人头痛又着迷。

不管在哪里，都不要总想着跑掉，你明白吧，别扭的兰斯洛特卿。高文注视着他，伸出手来揉乱兰斯洛特的头发时，那双澄澈的绿色瞳孔无声地宣告着。

好烦啊，高文。兰斯洛特用目光抗议和回答。好好玩游戏可以吗？突然就开始告白叫人要如何应对才好？电视里面新游戏的预告还在循环播放，高文追着兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特嗷嗷嗷地叫个不停。黑骑士一定是因为没办法应付这样那样的感情，无可奈何才会大喊大叫地闹腾。毕竟是我，我现在也能体会到想要嗷嗷叫的心情——兰斯洛特自暴自弃地深吸了一口气，但在他叫出声之前，深深了解他一切习惯的男人，早已经抢先一步，用一个深入、湿润而柔软的长吻堵住了他的嘴唇。


End file.
